


The Rest is Drag

by kissability



Series: Gawsten Oneshots [6]
Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Drag AU, Drag Queens, Drag Race, Gawsten, M/M, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 03:33:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11683146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissability/pseuds/kissability
Summary: In which Awsten is a first-timer drag queen and Geoff is some guy in the crowd who is way too enthusiastic about the man in a wig and heavy makeup.





	The Rest is Drag

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Awsten's drag name is named after a Monster High doll. Shh.

"Lagoona! You're on in less than 5! Get that beat done and get your ass out the door!" Zakk, the club's manager screamed outside of the dressing area all the queens were given. Awsten took a deep breath, staring into the mirror in front of him before putting on his last lash. 

He looked fine. He had on a bright pink lip, with green eyeshadow and wings that looked like they would fly away at any moment. His contour could cut a bitch. He looked great, actually. His blue wig was styled perfectly. He took another deep breath, despite his corset tightening whenever he did so. He was looking fantastic, especially for this being his first time in drag at a club, on a performance night - where he was actually performing.

His close friend, Alex, turned to him. He was still baking, as he wasn't on till after Awsten, so two triangles of white powder were still underneath his eyes. Most people would probably laugh at the sight, but Awsten had gotten used to it by now. Alex decided to give him a pep talk, clearly knowing Awsten better than maybe even Awsten. "You're slaying the game. You look gorgeous. You're an astounding dancer, and singer, and comedian. You've literally got it all. This is your time to shine."

Awsten looked at himself in the mirror. Yeah, he's got this. He ran one of his fingernails through his wig before nodding and looking back at his best friend. "You always know what the hell I'm thinking, don't you?"

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure that's my job. Now, go out there. You've got some wigs to snatch, miss Lagoona Blue." Alex laughed, putting his hand onto Awsten's shoulder in encouragement.

"Yeah, you're right. I got this. Thanks, Angel." Awsten smiled before stepping out of their chair, glancing at themself in the mirror one more time before walking out of the room and strutting down the hall. Poison gave them a thumbs up and a nod with bright red locks flying in all directions as they walked past. Awsten rubbed their hands together ritualistically, avoiding letting his nails touch each other. 

They could do this.

Once they got to the side stage, Awsten waited for a moment before hearing their name get called, and as soon as they heard the "Please welcome..." they were being shoved up the stairs. "I'm wearing heels, honey. Watch it." They spoke as they were ushered up, despite nervousness filling them to the brim.

As Awsten reached the stage, they froze for a moment, looking out on the crowd. It couldn't have been more than 30 or 40 people in the bar, but damn did it feel like a lot. They were just about to run off stage before they looked down near the front of the crowd where a brown-haired boy was looking up at them with a wide smile and both thumbs in the air.

That was seriously a key solution to cheering them on.

"Hi ya'll!" Awsten, or really Lagoona, spoke into the given microphone, waving their hand in the air. Awsten felt their hip pads constrict them slightly, and the gold coin-like chips attached to their bodysuit rub against them. They could feel just about everything, actually. "I'm Lagoona Blue, and I'm a first timer around here! Shout out to The Bronze for letting me perform tonight, even though I'm a rookie!"

Awsten looked down where the previous man who was practically oozing joy sat, only to be greeted  by another nod and thumbs up before lifting their chin to face everyone again. "That's enough of that. This first song is actually an original I wrote called Take Her To The Moon. Hit it!"

As Awsten performed their song live, a shot of adrenaline ran through their veins and suddenly the only person in the crowd was the kid smiling and jamming to the music. They ran across the stage, full of energy and practically bounced around (although, they couldn't actually do that as they were in four inch heels and were already clumsy as it was.)

The energy of the rest of the crowd was astounding now, and even though Awsten could feel sweat drip from pretty much everywhere, they kept going. This was a high like no other. 

Of course, as a little boy, Awsten had imagined that he wouldn't be dressed in a leotard and thigh high boots when performing their music, but this was practically the same thing as their childhood dreams, only with a bit more pizzazz. Awsten figured that they'd probably be the next Darcelle or something, as at this moment in time, freshly 21 and barely allowed to drink or smoke pot, Awsten was sure this was what they were going to do for the rest of their damn life.

\--

After their performance was over, they greeted Alex at the sidestage, dabbing their forehead with a towel as they prepared to go to the bar for a drink or two and to watch the rest of the performances. They'd change later, even if their tuck was getting a little uncomfy at this moment in time. They were exhausted, but a drink could probably change that if they convinced themself hard enough.

"That was amazing, doll!" Angel, or Alex mused as she awaited her time to get up on stage, a hand on her hip and a wide smile very present.

(Something worth mentioning is that Alex preferred female pronouns when dressed as Angel, and had since the beginning of her career. Awsten wasn't sure where they stood on that front yet, so they mostly referred to themself as they when they were tucked and ready. But they weren't exactly opposed to the idea of being referred to as 'she' when in drag as Lagoona.)

"Thank you, lovely! Good luck with your performance! I'll be at the bar with a drink in hand, 'cause god knows I need one." Awsten laughed, lightly touching Angel's hand before passing by and taking a left. The crowd seemingly didn't notice them even with the foot-tall wig atop her head, thank god. They were new and didn't want to steal their best friend's thunder on the first day, giving them a bad reputation as the spotlight stealer or something.

They sat down at the bar and ordered something simple, a vodka tonic, before turning to the stage. Angel was killing it while doing her lipsync. Most nights she'd do an original song of sorts and on the rare occasion she'd actually sing it live, but tonight she was going classic drag lipsync song; Edge of Glory by Lady Gaga. She was doing so many kicks and spins Awsten couldn't keep track anymore.

Once the bartender sat the drink onto the bar, they grabbed it quickly and whipped their body back around. They weren't planning on missing much, or really any of Angel's performance tonight.

They scanned the tables, admiring the environment. There were a lot of people here, or it felt like it because of the lack of much (or, in Awsten's opinion, any) air conditioning in the bar and the humidity in the room, plus the area not exactly being the size of a college campus. In fact, far from it. Anyone past the actual bar was nearly on top of one another.

Somehow, their eyes ended up on the barstool next to them. And there that one guy was. The guy in the stupid cat shirt that for some reason suited him very well, the guy who had rainbows coming out of his ass and the guy who'd cheered Awsten on without actually knowing their real name.

The guy who Awsten was, without a doubt, very attracted to despite the lighting being horrid.

"Hey, I recognize you." Awsten spoke as an attempt to break the ice, fingers wrapped around their drink like life depended on not dropping it. Their head was turned towards the blue-eyed man's body like an owl, with their body still facing forward. Maybe they could pretend they were going to witness every second of Alex's - Angel, they corrected themself - performance.

The boy smiled, before taking a sip from his own drink. It was a normal beer. God, for being in a gay bar, that was so straight of him. Awsten didn't even know they sold beers here. The guy gave him a side glance before responding. "Oh, do you now?"

"Mhm." Awsten nodded, taking a sip of their vodka tonic. They saw how it was, him playing hard to get. Awsten wasn't dumb, he knew flirting when he saw it, and those eyes were definitely indirectively saying 'i wanna fuck you.' Awsten just smiled slightly through the pain of just wanting to take him home or something, 'cause he seemed really sweet. "Thank you, by the way For cheering me on when no one else was. Tonight was my first performance."

The guy let down his guard, and his somewhat defensive, almost hyper-masculine facade. "Wait, seriously? I'm not a regular here or anything, but I had no idea. I just saw you were getting some sort of stage fright and figured I'd help you out."

Bingo. Awsten could already tell, this one - he was a keeper. He was a sweetheart. The hyper-masculine thing got super annoying after having sex, but the whole boy next door act never got old to him. It was nice having someone actually care about your values. 

Obviously, Awsten was still sexually attracted to him, but he was fully tucked and at this moment in time he'd rather ask the man for his phone number or on a date than for a shitty handjob in the club's bathroom while in half-worn off drag.

So, Awsten replied with what was natural, which included a laugh. "Well, you did. If it wasn't for you, I think I would've ran off, and broken a heel or two. What was your name again?"

The stripe-clad boy smiled again, even wider. "You never learned it. It's Geoff. And you - out of drag - are?"

"Awsten." Awsten smiled, sipping another bit of their vodka.

The brown-haired man, Geoff, laughed. "That's aw-some. This is random, but I'm really unused to talking to queens with deeper voices. Don't get me wrong, I like it, very Bianca Del Rio, I'm just so used to queens having really high pitched voices and it's a bit weird to hear a more masculine voice paired with such a feminine appearance."

Awsten laughed, deciding to respond teasingly. "You've been talking to other queens? Wow, and I truly thought you were different." They gasped over-dramatically, turning their head away and placing the back of their hand onto their forehead.

If he had a good sense of humor, Awsten figured they'd might just die then and there.

"Wow, you can sing, dance, joke and act? What can't you do?" The man, Awsten had to keep correcting himself to Geoff, responded, still laughing. It was confirmed; Awsten had officially died.

Despite his recently deceased status, he make a slightly risky joke back. "I can't name off what I can't do, but I sure know a couple of other things that I can." Awsten replied with a wink.

"Uh huh." Geoff raised his eyebrows, taking another quick swig of his super-straight beer. "Well, what do you say I get your number, and tomorrow you, out of drag, and I see how well you can drink coffee."

Awsten blushed before grabbing a nearby napkin and finding a pen on the other side of the counter, scribbling down their number. "Yeah, okay."

Awsten noticed that Angel's performance was over now, which meant it was time for them to go untuck. "Goodbye! It was lovely talking to you!" They spoke as they began to walk away, towards the dressing room.

"But wait!" Geoff half-yelled from a few feet away, "My dear Cinderella, how will I recognize you?" He joked.

Awsten rolled their eyes, but replied anyways. "Oh, that's easy. My natural hair is the same color as the wig I have on right now."


End file.
